Twisted
by quimbyripplby
Summary: Fox Crane hates Chad Harris and has decided to make him pay the ultimate price for taking Whitney away.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated in any way with Passions. The characters are property of JER and NBC.**

_Hi everyone. This is my first Passions fanfic. It could get pretty graphic and quite disturbing, so this is for mature audiences only. Lots of Chad bashing. This is Foxney, in a twisted way. Any feedback would be great. Enjoy!_

**Twisted**

Chapter 1

Fox had had enough. It was time for total destruction. He couldn't believe that he had sat idly and been made a fool out of. He had turned the plan over and over in his mind and knew assuredly…Chad Harris would have to die.

Whitney sat on the bed and stared dejectedly at the floor. It had been over a year since she and Chad had found out that they were brother and sister. What a shock it had been; and then to find out that she was pregnant, by her brother no less. Her solution had been perfect, or so she thought. Cut all ties with Chad, run to Fox and tell him that she had loved him all along but Chad had been in the way, sleep with him and pass the baby off as his. At the last minute she caved. She was successfully able to convince Fox that the baby was his, but the battle raging inside of her was too strong…she gave her baby up for adoption. To further complicate her life, Chad, the baby's father/uncle decided to adopt him. Whitney was devastated. The stain of sin that she had tried to blot out, the proof of her incestuous relationship with Chad was still there. Innocent as he was, Whitney hated Miles secretly and wanted nothing to do with him; but, in her heart of hearts she wanted her, Chad, and Miles to be a family. She couldn't help blaming that sweet, innocent baby for the mistakes that she and Chad had made.

Fox was ready for the final showdown. His family upbringing as a Crane had finally brought him full circle. He had the money, power, and misfortune of having a black hole where his heart once was. He loved Whitney. She was his first true love and if he had his way she would be his last. He just had to punish her, be it ever so gently, for her role in this whole Chad fiasco. She wasn't totally innocent and not totally to blame either. O.k. how was she to know that Dr. Russell and his father were the parents of some random bastard child? And you can't control who you fall in love with, can you? She was so…nice. Time and time again Fox had set Chad up in the worst of ways to hurt Whitney, but she was always so understanding and always took him back. If she had reacted the way ninety-nine percent of the population would have she would have kicked his sorry ass to the curb and never gotten knocked up. Now Fox was going to have to do away with Chad and Miles would be an orphan. No he would have to think of some way to fix that and still get rid of Chad. He just knew that whatever he did, it would have to be good. Whitney would be a problem of course; she was still pining away for her sicko psycho brother. Fox had to make her see that she was his one and final true love. If she wouldn't stand to reason he would make sure that he was hers.

Whitney's head hurt badly. Ever since the baby had been born (she tried not to think of him as an actual person) she had fallen into a deep depression and had tried to hurt herself on numerous occasions. Her mother had thought it best to keep her sedated. She spent most of the day in a tortured fog, the events of the past year replaying over and over. In moments of clarity that were few and far between, she felt filthy and soiled, nothing she would do could wash that feeling away. At first she had protested, not wanting to be drugged, but in time the drugs became her shield and hiding place and for that she was grateful. It helped her forget. She remembered so clearly, the day she told Fox that she had given _their_ son up for adoption and ultimately that the baby was not his. He had called her a "manipulative bitch". That didn't bother her; she knew she was just that. After Fox had run a gamut of emotions she saw something in his eyes that frightened her. It said, _I want to hurt you, I __**will**__ hurt you._ Fox had never so much as said an unkind word to her, but now she wasn't so sure. She was afraid of him now, and she didn't quite know why. Even after he had banished her from his life forever, he later recanted and told her that they could work things out and get their baby back and be a family.

"_Fox, he isn't __**our **__baby! He is the product of incest! Don't you get it? I had sex with my brother and he got me pregnant!" _Whitney spat out in disgust. _"So you see Fox, there is no chance for us to be a family. I don't want that little monster anywhere near me!"_

"_Whitney, you don't mean that, you're just upset."_ Fox pleaded.

"_How do you know what I mean? Ha! Upset, that's the understatement of the year. Do you know how it feels to be pregnant, and you find out that your lover is your brother? I suppose you know what it feels like to have a little demon growing inside of you, sucking all of your energy and changing your body until you don't even recognize yourself? I guess you've had this, this thing come out of you only to realize that it's not your beautiful little baby you're holding, __**but your nephew**__!" _Whitney was inconsolable.

Fox looked at her with all of the hurt and pain that had been building since she had told him the truth. Even then, as upset and angry as he was, he didn't blame her. He blamed **him**.

"_Dammit Whitney! I could be angry and jaded. You lied to me, you used me; but I understand. You had to protect your baby. So he could have a future, so you could have a normal decent life, but Chad ruined it. Even after he found out that you were related he kept putting pressure on you, kept trying to get with you. If he had known about the baby lord knows what his crazy ass would have done. So you decided to use me as a cover. I get it. What I don't get is the least you could have done for me in return was to stop loving him. You could've at least let me have that. That's why you gave our baby away. You couldn't stand to look at him because he reminded you of Chad and the fact that you_ _still wanted him, even though he was your brother!" _Fox was shaking with rage. It was not Whitney he was angry with, it was himself.

Fox Crane hated Chad Harris Crane. Chad's appearance and disruption of their lives was reminiscent of Fox's relationship with his half brother Ethan Winthrop. All of his life he had played second fiddle to Ethan; he was their mother's favorite. What Fox did not know at the time was the love that Ivy had for Ethan was so big because he was the son of Sam Bennett, her first true love. So while Fox spent most of his life being ignored, Ethan was the golden child. When Ethan's true paternity was revealed Fox was overjoyed, he was the rightful heir to the Crane Empire. Just as he was coming into his own, in steps Chad Harris. _Be nice to Chad he never knew his parents; let Chad have the really good job, he's never had one; leave Whitney alone, Chad wants her…_

"_You may be from the streets Chad, but I'm gonna show you what it feels like to cross a Crane. You're gonna be in for a world of hurt for what you've done."_ Fox sneered as his deliciously wicked plot began to unfold before him. He would hurt Chad for stealing Whitney and their baby, then he would make him pay the ultimate price. And Whitney. He could never hurt her. Well, yes, he could; and he would. Ultimately she would be his forever, whether she wanted to or not.

_A/N-To continue or not to continue. Any feedback would be helpful._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fox couldn't believe how much it had cost him to have Whitney with him that evening. When he had called she was despondent as usual and refused to see him.

"_Whitney, I need to see you."_ Fox pleaded. He had begun to loathe the whininess his voice had taken on when talking to her lately.

"_No, Fox. I already told you. I can't see you. I can't be with you. It's over." _There was finality in Whitney's statement and made Fox cringe. She had become hardened and cold; not the cheerful bubbly girl he had fallen in love with. Another part of Chad's doing.

"_You can't see me because there's someone else_." Fox chided, knowing fully well what the answer was. "_Oh, I forgot. Your brother might want to come back creeping around for another romp in the hay. Gotta keep those legs open; wouldn't want him to mis_s." As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them.

"_Don't be cruel Fox. You know that's not how it is. I fell in love with Chad before I knew that we were brother and sister. Those feelings just don't go away over night. I know that God is punishing me for still loving him, so, I don't feel that I have the right to be happy or loved. This is the way it has to be. You can't love me because I'm evil and will only bring you pain." _Her tone had softened and she fell silent. Before Fox could say anything else there was a dial tone. She had hung up.

Fox decided that it was time to accelerate his plan. It was all or nothing now. The first order of business was to get Whitney to see him. The question was how? He picked up his cell and dialed.

"_Harry, hi Fox Crane. I need a favor. I'm gonna send you a picture message. I need someone who looks and sounds like this guy in the video. You can email me the information. I need him today, in Harmony. Money is no object. Thanks buddy. Talk to you later."_

Fox knew that his old friend would come through for him. The next order of business was to make sure that Whitney was alone. That would mean getting rid of the rest of the Russells. He would have to make sure there was some type of medical emergency for the good doctor to attend to. It would be considerably harder to get rid of Coach Russell and Simone, but he would figure something out. He was a Crane; manipulating people's lives is what Cranes were good at.

"_Hello, Kay, hi it's Fox. I have a little job that I need done. The pay is pretty good, just as long as you don't ask any questions."_ Fox crooned into the phone. Kay Bennett was an easy mark. If she cooperated his plan would move smoothly.

Kay Bennett thought that Fox was such a hottie, but it was common knowledge that his heart belonged to Whitney Russell. Kay had never cared much for her friend Simone's sister. She was so uptight and bossy; and she was the "perfect" angel. She got good grades, she was the tennis star; she would never be an unwed mother. "_That was until she met Chad Harris."_ Kay chuckled to herself. Whitney's perfect image had shattered as her world came crashing down. Even still she had managed to snag Fox Crane and cover up her twisted affair with her brother_. "Some girls have all the luck." _Kay thought sadly as she looked over at her little girl, Maria. The money that Fox was offering her would ensure that she and Maria would have a good life; with or without Miguel. All she had to do was get Simone out of the house for a night on the town, courtesy of Fox. He had said he needed to talk to Whitney and it would be better if they were alone. She didn't see any harm in that, sometimes other people, including family, just got in the way. It wasn't as if he was going to rape her or something, Fox adored Whitney.

_"Father, I'm glad you could come."_ Fox looked at his father, Julian as he entered the library. He was sorry for what he was about to do, but he needed to talk to Whitney.

"_What was so urgent that I needed to come here immediately?"_ Julian eyed his youngest son, no only son, with suspicion.

"_Well,_" Fox started not sure how to proceed. "_I have something I need to discuss with you." _He made his way over to the bar to make them some drinks. Since his father's problems with Eve Russell began he couldn't turn down good scotch. He poured two drinks. Into his father's he deposited a whole bottle of Visine_. That should do it._ _"Father, I know that you told me to leave Whitney alone and I didn't. I did everything possible to break her and Chad up. Nothing worked. Then, Whitney came to me on her on accord, because she wanted to use me. Nevertheless, I've forgiven her."_ Fox looked at his father to see if his drink was taking effect. He needed to hurry and say what he was going to say because soon Julian wouldn't care.

"_I'm not following you Fox. Where are you going with all of this?"_ Julian asked, frowning. He wasn't feeling well.

"_Since Chad and Whitney are brother and sister, they can't be together. So, there's nothing wrong with me pursuing Whitney again. I'm going to ask her to marry me."_ Fox beamed. The tainted drink was about to make his father double over in pain and his scheme was going according to plan.

"_Fox, Whitney loathes you. You even said so yourself. She won't even talk to you, so how do you expect her to agree to marry you?" _Julian asked his brow furrowing. All of a sudden he didn't feel well.

_I'll make her an offer she can't refuse,_ Fox thought. To his father he answered, _"I'll use my famous Fox Crane charm and sweep her off her feet. She won't be able to say no to that."_

Suddenly Julian dropped his glass and doubled over in pain. Fox ran over to him, mock concern covering his face. He was almost smiling at the fact that everything was right on schedule. _"Father, are you o.k.? Do you need me to call an ambulance?"_

Julian looked up at Fox and replied in a strained voice_, "No, but maybe you should call the doctor for me."_

Fox never missed a beat. _"Maybe I should call Dr. Russell. She's closer and she's better than our doctors."_ He knew his father would not pass up the chance to be in the company of Eve Russell, even if he would be puking his guts up soon.

"_Maybe you're right, if she'll come. She's been so preoccupied with Whitney, she's afraid to leave her alone."_ Julian replied weakly.

"_Coach Russell is there and so is Simone. She keeps Whitney drugged up most of the time, it's not like __**she's **__going anywhere." _Fox tried to convince his father. He needed him to go along with this. Fox called Dr. Russell as his father ran to the nearest restroom. Fox smiled to himself. _One down, two to go._

Dr. Eve Russell had just finished checking on her eldest daughter when her cell phone rang. Apparently Julian Crane had become violently ill and needed a doctor. Eve wondered if it was just a ploy to see her, but felt guilty at the prospect that Julian was actually sick. She told TC that she had an emergency call and was afraid to leave Whitney alone. TC assured her that he would keep an eye on her and that she should answer the call. She was on her way to the Crane mansion in no time.

About thirty minutes later Fox saw Dr. Russell's car pull up the drive. He knew that right about then the athletic department at the school was being broken into and that Coach Russell would have to rush there to assess the damage. Things were definitely looking up.

Simone Russell listened to her friend Kay Bennett ramble on about letting the good times roll. Kay knew she was getting nowhere and had to try a different tactic. Simone was reluctant to leave her sister; not because she really cared, but because she feared the wrath of TC and Eve.

"_C'mon Simone, we never get to go anywhere. I'm always pulling doubles at the cannery and I've got Maria. Now you're all saddled down with Whitney. Why are your parents making her your project now? It's not like they think you're responsible and they don't trust you."_ Kay cooed into the receiver. When she heard Simone gasp she knew she had hit a nerve.

Resentment built up like bile in Simone's throat. She felt like the redheaded stepchild compared to Whitney. She hated her sometimes; but, Simone didn't want Whitney to be alone. She had really hurt herself, on purpose, a few times. Simone didn't want to be blamed if she did it again. Both her parents were out and Whitney was on Mars. She could go out and have a couple of drinks and get something to eat and hurry home before they discovered she was gone.

"_O.K., just for a couple of drinks and then I have to get back."_ Simone answered and agreed to meet her friend at a local spot not far from the wharf.

Whitney tried to sit up in the bed, but her head was too heavy. She could barely lift it up. Her eyes were swollen with drug induced sleep and her mouth was dry. She felt as if she had been caught in a cattle stampede. She had to go to the bathroom. There was no way she would make it. _"Mom,"_ she called weakly. _"Simone…" _No one answered her calls. She knew she would have to muster up the strength to make it on her own. She successfully swung her feet over the side of the bed. As she tried to stand up, she weakened and fell over. Someone caught her.

"Whoa, baby, easy. You're gonna hurt yourself." She heard a familiar voice.

"Chad? Wha…What are you doing here?" Whitney was confused. She let it go because she really needed to make it to the bathroom. He helped her over to the door and waited until she was finished.

"You o.k.? I thought you had fallen in." He smiled at her. "I just needed to talk to you. Just as a friend, then I'll leave."

She looked at him through blurry eyes. Everything felt like it was spinning. When he suggested that they go for a walk to help her clear her head, she agreed. He helped her stand up and took her arm. She felt a pinch and her veins burned as if they were on fire. She tried to scream, but no sound escaped. Everything went black as Whitney hit the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Whitney couldn't remember how she got there. The room was unfamiliar; but, faintly she could smell a scent, something from her past. She just couldn't place it. She reached up and felt her head. There was a bump forming on the side of it. She tried her best to recall how she had gotten there. Vaguely, the events of the afternoon started to replay in her mind. _She was alone in her room. She had to go to the bathroom. Chad. Going for a walk._ Then everything was blank and now she was in this place. The trouble was she didn't know **where** this place was. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to bring to mind the events that led up to her arriving in this…bed. The pillows were soft and the smell was sweet mingled with masculinity. Her head was pounding. She tried to reach up and massage her temples when she realized that one of her arms was being held back by something. She looked over and tried to focus…she was chained to the bed! There it was, glistening in the candlelit room, a handcuff, gleaming like some macabre bracelet. She tried to pull her arm away, but only succeeded in hurting her wrist. _Omigod, did Chad bring me here? Did he chain me to this bed? Maybe he really is sick_. Panic began to flood her and terror took over. _"Calm down Whitney, you've got to get a hold of yourself."_ She whispered softly. She knew she had to think back to who had brought her there. She couldn't. She ran her free hand through her hair. It was wet. Wet. _How could my hair be wet?_ She thought to herself. She began to have bits and pieces that flashed through her mind.

"_C'mon sweetie, get in. Look what he's done to you. I'm gonna help you get clean."_ A familiar voice assured her.

She remembered not being able to see. Everything was dark, but she could feel the warm spray of water hit her face as her companion pressed her against the cool tile._ Shower. I was in the shower._ She struggled with her recollection.

"_I'm gonna get rid of any evidence of what he did to you. O.K.? You don't have to worry about a thing, you'll be safe here. You're with me now. I'll never let him hurt you again."_ The voice was deep and smooth as butter_. "He'll never find us here, no one will._" Whitney kept trying to place the voice but was distracted by his wandering hands. She reached up and felt something over her eyes; she was blindfolded, that's why she couldn't see. Whatever her mother had given her had her in a hell of a fog. She was going to have to demand that her mother stop drugging her all of the time…if she ever saw her again. It was obvious that she was with someone and that someone was male. They spoke to her kindly and acted as if they were taking care of her; as if she had been hurt somehow. That voice. It wasn't Chad. What happened to him anyways? She had heard that voice before a million times. She had felt that same touch a thousand nights before and as always it set her body on fire. _Fox._ Why would Fox have her in the shower blindfolded? Her mind began to race. If she was with Chad earlier, where had he gone and how did she get with Fox? She knew that she should be worried. It was no secret, Fox hated Chad and vice versa. If she was with Chad earlier, Fox would have had to move heaven and hell to get her away from him. There could have been an accident and maybe Chad was hurt. She couldn't waste any time finding out.

"_Fox, is that you sweetie?"_ She asked coyly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"_Yes Whitney, it's me."_ He bent down and kissed her gently. She was intoxicating, like the finest wine.

"_How did I get here? What happened? I'm going to take this off now; I don't like not being able to see you."_ She reached up to remove the blindfold. She didn't know what she was dealing with. Fox proclaimed his love for her daily; but, somehow it just didn't add up. If he had kidnapped her_…"By the way, where's Chad?" _She asked offhandedly, not wanting to arouse his anger where her brother was concerned.

"_O.k., I don't want you to think that I'm cuckoo or anything, but I didn't want to frighten you. You know, waking up in a strange place and your mom having you drugged and all that. So I blindfolded you." _ He lied smoothly.

"_Fox that was so considerate; but where's Chad? He's the last person I was with."_ She persisted, not wanting to seem too eager.

He swallowed fighting to hide his irritation. It was all Whitney now, whatever she wanted. He couldn't chance making her suspicious. _"That's a good question Whit. I came to your house for my daily rejection episode and the door was open. The place was trashed. When I came in Chad was standing over you and you were passed out. When I confronted him he decked me and ran out the door. I was more concerned about you than anything." _ He pointed to his eye which was bruised and had begun to swell for emphasis.

His words didn't make sense. Number one, Chad would never hurt her. Number two, where was the rest of her family?

He sensed that she was questioning his story, so he added, _"I called the police and the paramedics came. They checked you out and said that you had been given some high powered sedative. I told them who I was and that I would be personally responsible for making sure that you got the proper medical attention."_

She looked up at him for any sign of wavering, but saw none. The way the water glistened on his tanned skin made him look like Adonis. He looked like he had just stepped from the pages of _GQ._ _God, I shouldn't be thinking like this! Fox has possibly kidnapped me and hurt Chad, not to mention the rest of my family._ She knew that when Crane men got a notion to have something that they wouldn't let anyone or anything stand in their way.

"_Why didn't you call my mother? If anyone should have given me medical attention, it was her." _Whitney tried to be in command of her tone; she didn't want to alert him that she was becoming fearful. She had to appear to be in control.

"_I tried."_ Fox cooed, pausing for effect. He knew that he would have to get Whitney on the defensive against her mother and back on his side. He had to appear to be her savior. _"I called her. She was on a call up at the Crane Mansion. Apparently my father had become ill. I told her what happened and she was all set to leave; but, if you ask me, she sounded pretty reluctant to leave my father."_ Fox let his brow furrow to show his disapproval. He knew that the relationship between his father and Whitney's mother had been a point of contention. What better way to score points than to make Whitney feel like her mother had chosen Julian over her? _"I told her what the paramedics said and she told me it was just the sedative she had given before she left. I told her I was going to take you somewhere to rest and that you would be ok. The last thing you needed was to be where that monster…"_ He stopped waiting to see her reaction.

"_Fox, what are you saying? Chad would never hurt me. He loves me!"_ Her voice had become high pitched and she was losing it.

_Like a sister. _Fox thought maliciously. _"All I know is when you came to you were thrashing and you thought I was Chad and you kept saying don't hurt me anymore, please stop!" It took me an hour to calm you down. Truth is Whit, if he didn't do anything, why did he run? I think he came, tried something, you tried to stop him and he eventually took what he came for."_ He looked her up and down, his eyes pausing on her most intimate parts.

She felt shame flood her face and she looked away. The fact that her brother wanted an intimate relationship with her was not something she was proud of. She was hurt and confused and alone. She didn't care how she had gotten there. It didn't matter. It was obvious her mother cared more about Julian and who knew what was going on with her father and her sister. All she knew is that when she needed them there to protect her, they weren't; Fox was. As much as she hated to admit it, he had been the one constant in her life since this whole mess started. He was the only one in town who didn't judge her or blame her. He loved her, unconditionally. She looked up at Fox and let her lips gently graze his and gave him her most seductive smile. She demurely let her hands travel down his chest resting gently on his hips. Her advances aroused him and made him want her even more. Deftly he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

She gasped as she took in her surroundings. The perimeter of the room was covered in candles, every one of them casting shadows on the cream colored walls. The sheets were the same cream colored silk and felt like heaven against her skin. Fox had a thousand rose petals in crimson and cream sprinkled across the bed and all over the floor and also had dozens of red roses in vases placed throughout the room. On the bed table sat a bottle of chilled champagne and two glasses. He even had a robe made of the same cream colored silk, laid out for her. He leaned in to kiss her once more and drink in her heady scent. He was in heaven.

"_You know you don't have to do this,"_ Fox leaned in closer. _"I don't want to be the guy that takes advantage of the woman I supposedly love."_ He couldn't resist throwing that in.

Whitney smiled up at him gratefully through tear filled eyes, "_Fox, I'm sure. I've never been so sure of anything in my life."_ There was a nagging feeling that something was wrong. She didn't want to but she had to ask. _"But Fox, what about Chad?"_

"_What about him?"_ Fox barked, his voice had lost its niceness.

"_What if he comes back? What if he finds me?" _Whitney lied not wanting Fox to sense her concern. If she was to ever have closure, she had to know if Chad had tried to hurt her and why. She couldn't take Fox's word about this; he hated Chad and would do anything to cast him in a bad light.

"_Trust me Whit, he'll never find us, unless you want him to."_ Fox sneered. _"Is that what you want Whitney, you want your brother to come find you? You were probably dreaming that you were with him just then weren't you?"_ He grabbed at her.

"_No Fox, that's not what I meant…" _ Whitney stammered.

Fox wasn't hearing it. He grabbed for her missing her by just inches. She tried to maneuver around the bed, but tripped and fell. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. She was crying and pleading with him, but he didn't hear her. It was as if he was possessed. "After all I've done for you and you would rather be with your maniac brother." He turned as if to leave and Whitney sat up, sobbing uncontrollably. All of a sudden, Fox turned to her and slapped her as hard as he could, smashing her head against the headboard. Whitney groaned as she slid down. She braced herself for what would probably come next. She couldn't believe it. This wasn't the Fox she knew. Her Fox had never even frowned at her; even when Miles was born and she revealed that he wasn't Fox's baby. After all they had been through and now, because she was concerned that Chad had possibly raped her and was somewhere having a psychotic episode, he loses it? She tried to lift her head up to see where he was, but it was too painful. He had grabbed her arm and she felt that now familiar pinch, as her world went dark once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Wake up Whitney, yoo-hoo, time to get up sleeping beauty." _Fox slapped Whitney gently on the cheek. It was a soft playful slap, but with just enough maliciousness to let her know that it was not a joke.

Whitney slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the dimly lit room and realized she was in the same place as earlier. She wondered if Fox still had her chained up and quickly learned the answer when she tried her arm. It was much worse than before, much worse than she could have ever imagined. She looked over only to find a matching handcuff on her other arm. He had her totally chained; and, to make matters worse, she wasn't wearing anything. She knew that she had two choices; she could play along and pretend that she was madly in love with Fox or get tough if she had any hopes of getting away. The person that she had spent the afternoon with was not the Fox she had grown to love. True, she was in love with Chad, but still, she loved Fox. His actions were borderline psychotic; no totally psychotic and she honestly felt that her life was in danger. The way that he had hit her earlier was all the proof she needed. She had no idea what he had in store for her.

"_Fox, I don't like this game and I don't want to play anymore. Let me loose."_ Whitney pleaded, hoping that Fox still possessed some remnant of sanity.

Fox smiled his same sunny smile as if nothing had happened. _"Aw, Whit, you don't wanna play anymore? That's such a shame. I think you do." _He looked at her for a reaction.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Whitney asked, exasperated. He was talking in circles and making absolutely no sense.

"_You say you don't like this game, which I'm guessing you mean the handcuffs. Am I right?"_ He didn't pause for her to answer, but rambled on. _"You probably want me to let you go so you can go on some expedition to search for your skank brother and probably get you a little some while you're at it. But, the way I see it is…what if I up the ante? Then will you stay and play?"_ He looked at her in a way that she couldn't put into words. It was cold and lovingly all at the same time, if that were even possible.

Whitney suddenly heard a faint rustling from the corner of the room. She strained her neck as best as she could to see what it was. Then she heard a soft moan. Fox grabbed her face and turned it towards him.

"_You didn't answer my question. If I up the ante, will you stay and play?"_ His voice was getting louder and his eyes weren't focusing.

"_Fox, I don't understand what you mean 'up the ante'. What are you talking about?"_ Whitney had to curb the urge to get irritated.

"_Well see, it's kinda complicated. I have this friend who, how can I put it, 'likes to watch'. If you know what I mean." _He smiled at her as if everything were perfectly normal, poking her in the ribs in the process. _"He especially likes to watch you. Really likes to watch you. The only problem is that he doesn't like to watch you with me; but, if he's going to get to watch you, it's gonna be with me. If he doesn't watch," _His voice was getting progressively louder, as if he was speaking to someone other than her. _"then there'll be more of this."_ In one deft movement he reached out and pinched her nipple, hard.

"_Ouch!"_ Whitney cried out, not believing what he had just done. _"What did you do that for?"_

"_For effect._" Fox stated simply. Whitney heard the noise in the corner become increasingly louder.

"_You sick bastard! If you hurt her, I'll kill you!" _The voice was ragged and weak.

"_Chad!"_ Whitney sobbed softly, unable to hide her feelings.

"_I figured that would be your response. If you don't play by my rules, then there'll definitely be more of this." _With that, he strode to the corner and swiftly kicked Chad in the groin. What Whitney saw next sickened her and confirmed her fears that she was in the company of a true maniac. He had Chad tied to a chair and bound. When he kicked him the chair toppled over. Chad was left powerless, only able to whimper like a wounded animal; unable to help her or himself. Fox continued to kick him, each blow tearing into Whitney's heart like a knife.

"_Please Fox, stop it! You're hurting him!" _She begged. The tears began flowing freely, stinging her eyes like acid. _"I'll do whatever you say!"_ Her last words stopped him in his tracks.

"_You'll do what I say because you want me to stop __**'hurting him'**__?" _He turned to her, bloodshed in his eyes.

"_No, Fox, I'll do it because I love you. You don't have to hurt him for me to love you."_ She lied. Whitney lowered her head so their eyes would not meet.

"_Liar! You care more about __**him**__ and you're willing to do anything for __**him**__! That's just the answer I expected from you."_ With that he struck Chad one final time until he was no longer moving. Before she knew it, Fox was on top of her, his face mere inches from hers. _"You bitch; let's get one thing straight! You'll do as I say, because if you don't you can kiss Chad goodbye. No one knows what has happened to you. I can and will make your life hell on earth. In time, you'll love me and only me!"_ He kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and ending by biting down on her bottom lip. She tasted blood and knew that it was only the beginning of the pain and tears that she would feel.

"_I'm sorry Fox. I know you can help me not have unnatural feelings for Chad." _Whitney looked away from him, unable to meeting his gaze.

"_Let the games begin."_ Fox smiled; his coldest smile yet.

* * *

"_How could you be so stupid?"_ TC Russell bellowed at his youngest daughter. Simone cowered, fearing the worst. _"We ask you to do one simple thing and you're too stupid to do even that!"_ He was out of control and Simone was afraid that he would hit her.

"_I'm sorry daddy. I didn't know. Kay stopped by and we just went to get something to eat. I was so stressed. Whitney was so out of it. I thought I could just step out for a minute. I wasn't even gone an hour!"_ Simone Russell wailed placing her head in her lap. She couldn't believe the events that had transpired that afternoon. While she was gone with Kay, Whitney had disappeared. There was no sign of her anywhere. Her car was in the driveway, purse, keys, and cell phone all intact. There was no evidence of forced entry or any clue as to her whereabouts. Now she was being blamed for it all. It irked her that her father would blame her that his precious Whitney was gone. _"If she was kidnapped, then they could have taken me too." _Simone whined.

TC looked at her through lidded eyes, _"I doubt it."_

Eve Russell looked from her husband to daughter with despair. _"TC, that was uncalled for."_

"_Uncalled for was this selfish brat leaving her heavily sedated sister unattended. I can't imagine what was so important that it couldn't wait until one of us got back. What if she slipped out and she's out wandering around half out of her mind because of that crap you've been giving her?"_ He turned to his wife with disgust.

"_TC, we agreed that with close supervision, that it was more beneficial for Whitney to be sedated, considering everything that's been going on. Now, I'm sure Simone is sorry and would never intentionally do anything to hurt her sister."_ Eve looked at her daughter and felt a pang of anxiety. _Simone wouldn't really do anything to hurt Whitney, would she?_ She thought inwardly.

Normally Kay would have excused herself from such a heated family argument, but when the Russells called her father Chief Sam Bennett to report Whitney missing, she stuck around. She was pretty sure Whitney's disappearance had something to do with Fox paying her to get Simone out of the house, but she was keeping her mouth shut and see how the story would play out.

"_TC, take a look at this."_ Sam called over his shoulder. He held up a piece of fabric in a latex gloved hand.

TC looked confused. _"They look like underwear."_ He looked at Sam not truly comprehending what was going on. Sam turned to Eve, hoping she could be more helpful.

"_Those are Whitney's."_ Eve whispered. With that, Sam dropped the blood smeared item in a plastic evidence bag.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Whitney looked at Fox in total disbelief. She just wished she could turn the clock back to a year ago, when things were good between them. _When he was normal_. Now, he was beyond strange, beyond crazy, he was just plain mean. She was gravitating between fearing for her life and wondering how she could have ever loved someone so heartless and cruel. During the last few hours she listened to Fox ramble on about drugging her, hiring a Chad look-a-like, killing cats and smearing the blood all over her bedroom. Whitney was sure that he was truly detached from reality. Then a thought hit her. The crazy bit was just an act. He was a Crane and Cranes hated to lose; and, that was what he viewed her relationship to Chad as, a loss. She was no more than a possession or an event to him, just like a ring or losing a bet on a horse. It sickened her and made her furious. She eyed him with loathing.

"_Pretty soon everyone is going to put two and two together and figure out what you've done. When my dad finds you, he is going to kick your ass."_ Whitney spat out with disgust.

Fox eyed her wearily. She was acting so strangely towards him, meaner than usual. Well usually she wasn't exactly mean to him, just unyielding. Whitney was forever telling him how she was incapable of love and how their union would only bring pain and heartache. He just didn't understand, if he wanted to be hurt by her, why should she care? Tonight was different; she was angry, livid and cowered when he came near. She was acting like he wanted to hurt her or something. His head felt like someone had smashed a Mack truck into it. He was always having those damn headaches. Whitney was glaring at him with inexplicable hatred and he reached out to touch her hand. That's when he realized that she was cuffed to the bed.

"_What's with the cuffs? You into some freaky stuff now, huh Whit?"_ Fox tugged playfully on her arm.

"_You pompous asshole!" Whitney screamed, rage shaking her whole body. "You have the nerve to kidnap __**me**__ and chain __**me**__ and act like it's some kinky little sex game that __**I **__came up with!"_ She was shrieking at the top of her lungs. She lurched at Fox only to be yanked back to the headboard, helpless and yowling in pain.

"_Whitney, I…" _Fox stammered. What she was saying made no sense, at least not to him. She was hysterical. The situation was out of control, but, he was Fox Crane and he always had to be in control. He strode over to the bed and grabbed her shoulders. She shrank back from him, ducking her head into her shoulder. He came to the realization that she acted as if he was going to hit her. Who had been beating on her? He could only guess that it had been Chad.

"_Whitney, has Chad been putting his hands on you? Did he hit you?_" His voice was strained as he waited for an answer. He looked blankly at her as the silence drifted between them.

"_No Fox… you did."_ Whitney whispered faintly. The look in her eyes was one of sheer terror. Fox felt as if he was going to be sick.

Sam Bennett looked at the plastic evidence bag with disdain. He almost wished he had found something different. The worst part was not knowing. He had been friends with the Russells for years. He had seen Whitney and Simone grow up over the years and had watched over them as one of his own. He would die if one of his little girls was missing, if someone had hurt them. Looking at the evidence before him, he couldn't even give the Russells that. There had been no indication of forced entry into T.C and Eve's home; Whitney's room was another story. Sam cringed as he thought about the grotesque scene. Every inch of the room was covered in blood, lots of blood. It was smeared on the walls, the bed linens were soaked in it, and all of Whitney's clothes had been strewn about and drenched in it. It was disgusting. Sam had been in law enforcement for years and had yet to see such a graphic crime scene. That's exactly what it was, a crime. Originally he could only surmise that the blood belonged to Whitney. He hated to think of how she had suffered. Now that the results were back, he didn't know what to think or believe. The whole thing was sick. Only a psycho could do what was done in that house. He knew that TC was angry with Simone for not being there; but, he was almost glad. Sam remembered that Eve was keeping Whitney drugged most of the time, maybe she didn't feel anything or wasn't aware of what was happening. If Simone had been there it would have been horrific for her. Sam was trying to deal with the jumble of emotions. He always knew that it was better not to get personally involved in cases, but this time, it was one of his own. There was a soft knock at his door.

"_Daddy, are you busy?"_ Kay poked her head into his door. Sam waved her in.

"_What is it Kay?"_ Sam knew something was up for Kay to be at there. Usually she ran in the opposite direction when she passed the station.

"_I just wanted to talk to you about Whitney. I mean, it was so horrible, her room and everything."_ Kay held her head down for emphasis and only looked up long enough to see if Sam was falling for her act. He eyed her cautiously.

"_What is it Kay, do you know something about Whitney's disappearance?" _Sam sat up in his chair and leaned closer to his daughter, expectancy and hope in his eyes. Kay hated to do this to her father, but it was her only option. She had to lead him down a cold trail to accomplish what it was she wanted to do.

"_Well, when I was over at the Russells' the other day I passed by Whitney's room on the way to the bathroom and the door was cracked. I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, I_ _was just surprised to hear her stirring around. She's always so out of it lately."_ She paused to gauge her father's reaction. Sam was watching attentively, hanging on her every word_. "Anyways she was mumbling something about atonement for her sins and not being able to go on, that satan had claimed her soul and that she had to make amends. That she had borne evil and it had to be disposed of. She said the only way she could removed the blot of sin from her soul was to remove the iniquity she had birthed."_ Kay looked as her father furrowed his brow.

"_Iniquity she had birthed?"_ Sam was puzzled. Suddenly he shot up in his chair. _"Miles! I hope to God that Whitney hasn't tried to do something to hurt him. She hasn't exactly been in the running for mother of the year. Why didn't you say something before Kay?"_

"_I thought that she was just doped up. It wasn't until I saw her room the other day that something was nagging me, but I couldn't quite remember. All of a sudden this morning it came to me and I put two and two together. I'm sorry daddy._" Kay let the lies roll off her tongue smooth as butter.

"_No, I'm glad you remembered. I've got to get over there maybe she hasn't had a chance to hurt the baby yet."_ Sam rushed from the precinct, determined to get to the recording studio before Whitney could; forgetting all about his promise to Eve and TC to call as soon as the evidence came back. If his gut feeling was right, Whitney was into something much bigger than any of them could ever imagine.

Kay smiled to herself. If her instincts were right, her father was now viewing Whitney as a possible nutcase and a danger to herself and others. The outcome could happen in one of two ways: the police would be searching for Whitney and when they found her they would take her to a nice padded cell. Fox would be devastated and Kay would be there to comfort him; or, Whitney was tucked away where no one would ever find her. Chad would be devastated and Kay would be there to comfort him. Either way she was getting _**somebody**_. Why should Whitney get all the men?

"That's a good little tyke. You've had your bottle and you're freshly diapered. I think you'll sleep well during our little journey." She stared down at the baby in his carrier. She adored him. When Mr. Crane had come home and told her that he was being called away on business out of the country, she was surprised. He barely even left home since the baby had been born. She was not surprised when he said that he couldn't bear the thought of leaving his son behind and was taking him with him on the trip, thus requiring her services around the clock. She didn't mind. She loved them both like family. What she did mind was Mr. Crane's insistence that she accept the fact that the child's no good mother would be coming around and become a part of their lives so they could be a "family". She frankly felt that the woman was unfit. She was a veritable smorgasbord of issues. How could anyone just throw their child away like garbage? She had put the baby up for adoption. Luckily Mr. Crane had been able to adopt the child and given him a proper home. When the child was sick she refused to nurse him; and, she had even heard tales that the girl had tried to starve herself during her pregnancy so she would lose the baby. She didn't even want to think about that whole 'who's the daddy?" fiasco. The wench had tried to pass the baby off as another man's so no one would know who the father really was. That had really blown up in her face. She smiled at the bundle before her. "That one doesn't deserve such a precious lad, no sir she does not." The baby smiled up at her before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. She looked out the window as they soared above the clouds. They had a long flight ahead of them. She decided to take advantage of the break to catch a few winks herself. She tried to block out the image in her mind of what kind of woman could treat a child like that. It didn't matter. She wouldn't have to worry about being bothered by her for a little while. They would be continents apart.

Fox glanced over at Whitney as she slept. She looked like an angel. As the moonlight from the open window caressed her face it gave her an almost surreal quality. It was quite a contrast from earlier that evening. She had accused him of becoming physically violent with her, hitting her even; and the handcuffs, he still didn't know what the deal was with them. He had finally gotten her to calm down after he promised to remove the cuffs and let her shower. Fox tried to remember and think back if he had put the cuffs on Whitney for a reason. He didn't think she would run away or try to escape; but, what would she have to escape from? She had to be there of her own volition, if she wasn't that would mean she was with him against her will. That would mean that he had kidnapped her. Fox shook off the last thought. He wouldn't do something like that. He cared for Whitney and wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. Still, he didn't care how she got there, he was just glad she was with him.

Whitney stared at her reflection in the mirror. The face that looked back was sunken and gaunt; dark circles surrounded her puffy, red eyes and her lips were cracked and chapped. Her hair was matted and tangled from getting wet earlier and not being combed. She rubbed her temples in an attempt to ease the oncoming migraine that was forming. She had decided a while ago that she was definitely dealing with something or someone that was out of her league. She couldn't understand what was happening. No amount of pleading or goading helped her. Fox was definitely on Pluto, which Whitney suddenly remembered, according to scientists, didn't exist anymore. The thought made her smile. One minute he was cruel, threatening her and trying to bash her scull in and the next he was pensive and gentle like nothing had happened. When she tried to tell him what he had done he had the audacity to act hurt, as if he hadn't done a thing. That's when she knew that it was fruitless to try to make a run for it. She was alone, didn't know where she was, and didn't even have clothes or shoes. She surmised it would be better to try to stay in Fox's good graces and hope that he would let her go on his own. Besides, she was tired. Maybe being with Fox wouldn't be such a bad idea; wherever he was, there was bound to be a good time. It would give her time to rest, without Chad badgering her all the time. She would just try not to make Fox mad and hope for the best. She showered and put on a robe that Fox had left for her in the dressing room. As she combed her hair she thought of how perfect this moment would have been under different circumstances. What if there was no Chad or Miles and this was their honeymoon, hers and Fox's. He would be her Prince Charming and she his beautiful princess bride; but, it wasn't perfect. In reality she was in a living hell. She thought about how oppressive her life had become. Her mother was turning her into a drug addict, she was already looked at as the town whore who threw her child away like yesterday's trash, Chad was always trying to act inappropriately with her, and Fox. Fox would daily come to her and beg her to please allow him to take her away, to let him be her savior, to ease her pain and give her a new life. Whitney didn't think she wanted or deserved this; but, the more she thought about it, why not? She had a right to happiness. It wasn't her fault that she and Chad were related. When she became pregnant she had no idea. She was sorry she had used Fox and besides, he had forgiven her. Whitney squared her shoulders and marveled at her new resolve. _I'm not a total loser. I'm smart, attractive, and have something to offer. I deserve better and I'm going to have it._


End file.
